All Out of Love
"All Out of Love" is a pop ballad by Air Supply, released in 1980. In the United States, it reached number two on the Hot 100 and number 5 on the Adult Contemporary chart.[1] In the UK, the song went to number 11. It placed 92nd in VH1's list of the 100 Greatest Love Songs in 2003. Cover versions[edit source | editbeta] The song has been covered by numerous artists since. The Cantopop artist Alan Tam covered the song, which was titled "小風波" (lit: "small storm", meta: "A small quarrel"), and was a hit for Tam in Hong Kong in 1981. Andru Donalds released it as a single making it a Top 5 hit in parts of Europe in 1999 and Australian boy bandMercury4 included the song on their debut album in 2004. American R&B group Jagged Edge recorded a version for the soundtrack to the movie Bad Company(2002). The boyband Westlife from Ireland recorded the song as a duet with Australian singer Delta Goodrem for Westlife's 2006 album, The Love Album, and performed it together live on an episode of the The X Factor. Their version reached number 31 on the Swedish singles chart as a digital download in February 2007, but was not released as a commercial single in any other markets. Fellow Irish boyband OTT had a hit with the song in their native country in 1996, and the following year in the UK. The song has also been covered by the bandEnigma, and later by English singer Declan Galbraith. John Barrowman included a version on his 2007 album Another Side. Cliff Richard also covered this on his 2007 album Love... The Album. Keira Green recorded a dance cover in 2006 that found its way onto numerous dance compilation albums. Another cover of this song was done in 2004, by Canadian recording artist, Mary Zilba, whose pop/dance rendition was a Top 40 hit on the Canadian charts for over 12 weeks. In May 2002, female pop group Soluna recorded their rendition as part of their For All Time album. In June 2003, UK dance project Foundation teamed up with female vocalist Natalie Rossi for a cover of the track. Hoping to follow in the success of DJ Sammy, the single reached #40 on the UK Singles Chart.[citation needed] In March 2010, the song was performed by Algerian pop singer Chalabi Karim. The guitar riff from "All Out Of Love" was sampled on the song "Always On My Mind" by Filipino American R&B girl group One Voice, from their 1999 debut album Just the Beginning. In 2011, punk rock supergroup Me First and the Gimme Gimmes recorded the song on their all Australian covers EP, Go Down Under. The song has been featured in advertising campaigns for Denny's restaurant since 2007. It was also featured the South Park episode "Raisins", the Office episode "Stress Relief", in Todd Solondz's film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Happiness_(1998_film) Happiness] (1998) and in the films Old Dogs (2009), Animal Kingdom (2010) and Van Wilder (2002, sung here by Seth Green) . The song is also featured in episode 2, season 2 of United States of Tara. It is performed by Toni Collette and John Corbett in one scene, and Sara Lov's cover of the song is featured in the final scene and closing credits of the episode.[3] The song also features in the HBO series Hung in episode 7 of season 3, aired in 2011, during the closing credits. The song is featured in the CW's Supernatural season 7 episode "Slash Fiction", which aired on October 28, 2011. Character Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) lip-syncs a portion of the song as it comes on the radio,[4] and an outtake of the scene in which Ackles sings is featured in the season 7 DVD special features. Track listing[edit source | editbeta] Air Supply version: #"All Out of Love" – 4.01 #"Here I Am" – 3.48 #"Every Woman in the World" – 3.32 Andru Donalds version: #"All Out of Love" (Radio Edit) – 4:00 #"All Out of Love" (Dance Radio Mix) – 3:59 #"All Out of Love" (Slow Ambient Mix) – 4:18 #"All Out of Love" (Ambient Club Mix) – 6:23 Chalabi Karim version: #"All Out of Love" (Radio Edit) #"All Out of Love" (Algerian Version) #"All Out of Love" (Acapella) #"All Out of Love" (Single) Charts[edit source | editbeta] Category:1980 singles